The Explorer Files
by CobraJc
Summary: An empty ship thats been gone for twenty years. So whats on it? A futuristic version of the movie "Lost Voyage."
1. Back from the Dead?

Chapter 1: Back from the Dead? 20:03, April 12, 2050 Pluto orbit, Research Vessel USS Explorer He ran as fast as he could. But no matter how fast he ran he couldn't get away. The thing had destroyed almost all of his crew but he still couldn't get away from it. It was chasing him. Tracking him. Smelling his trail. Following him everywhere. It had appeared after the Trans-Gravity Temporal Drive was activated. Suddenly he heard a noise and turned around. He was a half-second too late. Before he could even finish a blink the thing was on him. As the thing was attacking him he activated a nearby airlock to the hangar bay and felt the air being sucked out from all around him. He felt the creature lose its grip and go flying into the cold vacuum. Then he felt his grip failing and his only thought was how he regretted not being able to tell his daughters goodbye.  
  
4:13, June 17, 2070 Earth orbit, United North American Aerospace Command Center Since he had the early-bird shift Jake could barely keep his eyes open. The communications center was dead during this shift. He yawned and put another Mini-Disc into the MD player and winced. It was that girl group from the early 21st century, Bound or Bonded or something like that. "Bond," he thought, "it's Bond." Amazing how many useless facts he memorized while he was on duty. He couldn't wait until the Lunar Colony Base opened. Anything was better than sitting in Earth's orbit and being weightless 90% of the time. He started thinking about what he would do when his shift was over. Maybe he'd go down to the cafeteria and try to hook up with that cute girl that always sat alone at a table in the corner. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the blinking red light for a couple of seconds. Then he snapped back into reality and answered the incoming message. And he forever wished that he hadn't.  
  
6:08, June 17 Earth orbit, UNAAC-Civilian Area It took three rings for Jeanna to finally turn on the wall screen and answer the call. As she slowly woke up she looked at her clock and shook her head. It's 6 in the morning, she thought, who would call at 6 in the morning? When she had fully woken up she turned on the vid screen and looked at the face of Admiral Huey Thompson of the UNA Space Forces. The first time she had seen his face was twenty-two years ago at a gathering for scientists and SF personnel held in the Command Center. She had been two at the time but still could easily remember his face. It had the hard lines of someone who has sacrificed a lot to get where they are in life. "Good morning Admiral. What can I do for you?" she drowsily asked. "We got a communication from a vessel this morning Jeanna." Why can't he ever say "Good morning?" she asked herself. "Why do I care admiral? I'm a scientist not a member of a rescue squad." "The vessel was the USS Explorer." At the mention of that name a picture flashed into Jeanna's mind. A space dock. Looking at a sleek ship slip slowly out into deep space. Seeing a young man on the bridge waving goodbye to his family. Then igniting its focused-ionic reaction engines and heading for the outer reaches of the solar system. "We have a pair of ships departing in 5 hours. Do you want to come?" "You make space on those ships for two people admiral." "Two people?" "Yeah, two people. I'm willing to bet that Tenna won't want to miss this either."  
  
6:03, June 17 Pluto orbit, USS Explorer As the automated response returned to the ship the computer came out of its slumber and began scanning the ship for structural failures. It detected none but took no notice of the bloodstains on the walls.  
  
10:00, June 17 Earth orbit, UNAAC Space Docks, USS Hermes As Teanna stepped onto the Hermes she couldn't help but wonder what her twin had gone and done. She had been in the middle of a fashion show when she got a call telling her that she needed to be at the Hermes by 11. Here she was, an hour early, and nobody else was there. As she was about to turn around she ran into her sister and stopped. Jeanna had changed out of her normal two-piece work jumpsuit into a one piece spacer's jumpsuit that seemed to emphasize her curves and dips. Teanna had always wondered why her sister had never gotten a boyfriend and yet flaunted herself like she did. Jeanna was a mystery to her even after twenty-five years. Teanna then noticed the flight patch on her sister's shoulder, an eight-pronged star surrounded by two concentric rings. It was the flight patch of the USS Explorer. Teanna almost screamed. She hated the Explorer Case. A ship had disappeared. So what? Before the orbital stations, people were lost all the time in launches. Hundreds were killed when the cruise ship Intrepid collided with an incoming asteroid. Only twenty died on the USS Explorer. So why was the Explorer such a big deal? "I know what you're thinking Teanna." Teanna just rolled her eyes. "The reason I have this patch on is because the Explorer has been found." Teanna fainted.  
  
[Author's note: I got this story idea after watching "Lost Voyage." That is one freaky ass movie! Teanna and Jeanna are both twins if you haven't guessed by now. Tell me if you can guess who the man in the first part is?  
  
Jeanna: you've casted me as a slut! CobraJc: so? J: Im not one! CJc: I'm the author. J: so? CJc: bite me bitch!] 


	2. Rendezvous with History and Why TransGra...

Chapter 2: Rendezvous with History (and Why Trans-Gravity Temporal Drives don't work.) [Author's Note: This chapter takes place months after the end of the first one. "Why" you ask? Do you want to read a whole chapter where nobody does anything but sleeps? No offense but that would be BBBBBOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG. They have to be in stasis or else they wouldn't have enough supplies to go there and get home. Besides, what would you do on a trip lasting almost 5 months? {shut up jeanna}]  
  
23:41, November 13, 2070  
  
USS Hermes  
  
As Jeanna awoke from the dreamlessness that was Hyper-Stasis she immediately slammed the button that drained her tube of Hyper-Gel and allowed her to breathe the ship's air for the first time in months. As her tube front opened and her naked body fell out and hit the deck [A/N: NO I WILL NOT DESCRIBE IT YOU PERVERTS!] it slowly regained its normal equilibrium and her internal gyroscope restarted itself. After she had toweled off the remaining Hyper-Gel and changed into her shipboard clothing, she started for the bridge. When she reached the bridge she saw that the computer was automatically reawakening the rest of the crew. She then activated the bridge's holomap and tried to find where they were. As the holo-projectors came online she noticed that there wasn't a single ship in sensor range anymore. There were two. As the map came online and stabilized itself she asked the computer to identify both ships. The nearest one came up as an Aero-class frigate called the USS Hamilton. The other ship's ID transponder wasn't answering hails as of yet. Jeanna sighed and went to the galley to get a cup of hot cof-jolt. As she turned around and left the other ship's ID transponder finally answered. It was the USS Explorer. Jeanna was drinking her cof-jolt when the man in charge of the fleet, [A/N: Two ships is a fleet! Anything more than a one is a fleet.] Commander Zack Crtson walked into the galley. [stop drooling Jeanna] He walked straight over to Jeanna and smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat or two or one hundred. [A/N don't worry, this is not going to be a slasher fic. There will be a lot of actual slashing but no "slashing".] "Jeanna," he said, "we've gotten in contact with the USS Explorer. We thought that you'd like to do the honor of initiating first contact." "Ummm.sure commander, I'd love that. I'll be right up in just a minute."  
  
24:02, November 14  
  
USS Hermes  
  
How can my sister enjoy space travel? Tenna wondered to herself. Boredom and stasis followed by pitch-black space. Boring! As Tenna got up to the bridge after being called out of her cabin the rest of the crew were seating themselves around a large holo-projector. Tenna chose the seat right next to her sister because she didn't want to risk being around the rest of the males in the crew. Just as she sat down Jeanna got up and started talking. "Morning, you're all out here because you are the best of the rescue teams that the UNA Space Forces has to offer. This mission is of utmost importance to the UNA. I'll now hand the briefing over to Commander Crtson. Commander?" "Thank you Jeanna. A few months ago UNAAC received a message broadcasted from the USS Explorer. Here's the message." Commander Crtson pressed a button and a sound came out that was akin to garbled gibberish. Everyone looked at each other and then back at the commander. "Command filtered it and got this." He pressed another button and a voice could be heard. "Help.killing the crew.can't be stopped.dangerous.Trans-gravi.help us.save us.save us from hell.no.save yourselves.save yourselves from hell.its coming.oh no.it's here.nooooo." "That's the whole of the message. We also got a video transmission that shows almost nothing but static except for an isolated four second period. What it shows is.nothing." He pressed another button and a wall of static appeared in the holo- display. Following that was four seconds of speed up footage that made no sense. It looked like a hummingbird's view of life. "We haven't been able to determine anything from it. So that is why the USS Hamilton escorts us. If something were to happen to us the Hamilton will proceed to a safe distance and vaporize the Explorer." Everyone nodded his or her heads while Tenna looked horrified. The same exact look was on Jeanna's face. That voice in the message had belonged to someone very close to them. Some one very very close.  
  
[Author's notes: freaky isn't it? You haven't seen anything yet. Just wait till they get on board. Heh heh heh. Jeanna: Bastard CobraJc: Is that sneaky or otherwise? J: Otherwise CJc: Oh. Too bad. J: You're a sadist u know that? CJc: Course I do. J: That was mean what you did to the Explorer. CJc: Shut up! You'll give something away!] 


End file.
